un démon et une humaine
by inu-cute
Summary: la premiere racontre entre Inutaisho et Izayoi qui sont les parents d'Inuyasha


Un demon et une humaine:le passe de Inuyasha

une fille très jeune se trouvait en train de passer dans le jardin du palace,elle avait 15 ans aproximative,elle portait un long kimono,en ce temps un jeune homme arrive en courant vers elle.

jeune homme:soeur.

la fille:Hirotaka.

Hirotaka:notre père est revenue.

la jeune courre rapidement vers la porte principal du palace

au moment que les portes ce sont ouvertes et un homme a cheval a rentrer

la fille:père!

père:Izayoi!ma fille

Izayoi(courre dans ses bras):père,je suis contente que tu es revenue!!

en ce moment loin de ici,un demon courre vers la forrêt,d'un air comme si quelqu'un lui posuivai et un terrible tonnère a foncé vers lui et la fait tomber par terre.

demon(apeurer):oh non....

Un autre demon aparût.

demon2:tu nous a trahis notre confiance,pathétique gaspiyeur,maintenant tu mourras!!

demon1:NON!JE VOUS EN PRIS!!

on attendait seulement le crit de la personne assasiner.

après,une autre figure s'est aprocher,c'était un homme haut,a cheval blanc,vetue d'armurs.

l'homme:Sesshomaru.

un jeune adollécent est apparût et ressemblait énormément à l'homme

Sesshomaru:Père.

Inutaisho:tu l'as attraper?

Sesshomaru:biensûr,je ne permetter pas a ce placoti de demon è nous trahir comme ça!

Inutaisho:bien,c'est le temps que nous retournons.

une femme,arrivait en courrant

femme:jeune Sesshomaru,colonel Inutaisho!

Inutaisho:Yaku?

Yaku:avez-vous detenues le traitre?

Inutaisho:vous savez que personne s'échaperra de mon fils.

Yaku:biensûr.

Inutaisho:retournons à la garrière.

Tout le monde retournèrent è la garrière du clan,Yaku et Sesshomaru était derrière du Inutaisho.

Sesshomaru:et à toi qu'est-ce qu-il te passe?

Yaka(en regardant par surprise):de quoi tu parles,jeune Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru:ne me dit pas que je me suis pas rendu conte...tu aime a mon père est-ce vrai?

Yaku(en regardant a une autre place):c'est que...je...

Sesshomaru:il fut différent...car,tout le monde a rit de la mort de ma mère...

Yaku:je le sais...mais...c'est quel que chose qu'on ne peux pas éviter,jeune Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru:En regardant vous en serrez une bonne.

Yaku(émotionner):tu le crois?

Sesshomaru(rit carrement):je ne le disait pas en serieux.

Cette nuit,dans le passage du général,la famille se trouvait en train de manger.

pere:Izayoi,ma fille.

Izayoi:oui,pere?

père:comme tu sais,je fue a visiter le general de la region sureste,le lider de la famille Momoyama,accordes-moi que toi et son fils Tansei devraient vous mariez...alors?

Izayoi(en sourient):sa me parait bien,père.

père:très bien,ma fille...parce que demain tu lui fera une visite.

Plus tard,dans l'habitation de la jeune fille,sa marraine,l'aida à se preparer pour dormir.

marraine:tu n'étais pas daccord avec la discusion de ton père n'est-ce pas,Izayoi?

Izayoi(en regarda à la fenêtre):biensûr que non,Tansei est un type très arrongant et possède toute le pay...(tristement)mais comment une fille comme moi pourra desobeir à son pere...

marraine:c'est vrai...

Izayoi(en soupirent):je nai rien a faire...a metont si je ne peux plus être amoureuse de quel qu'un en serieux...mais...cest mon destin...(regarda la colinne)marraine...

marraine:oui?

Izayoi:pourquoi on ne peux pas s'aprocher de cette colinne labàs?

marraine(très apeurer):non Izayoi,ni pense même pas!

Elle courru vers la fenêtre et la fermèrent rapidement...

Izayoi(en protestant):hey!marraine!qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe avec toi?

marraine(tétoriser):un endroit que vit un clan de demons mais...ils attaquèrraient les humains en les voyant de cette vue.

Izayoi:tu croix à ces niaseries?

marraine:mais c'est vrai...

Au prochain jours,très tôt,la fille était prette pour allez à l'endroit que elle a promis a sont père...elle est monter dans un chariot avec 4 soldats...ils n'ont pas remarquer qu'ils y avaient beaucoup de demons,du clan de Inutaisho,ils surveillaient entre les valises...

demon 1:c'est elle la petite?

demon 2:oui...a metont que le général nous doivent une tribut en échange d'elle...le chef nous ordonnez toute les tuers a part la fille...

Quand le chariot a traverser la colline,les demons on tout de suite attaquer

les hommes:CE SONT DES DEMONS CHIEN!!!

les demons les ont toutes tuers a part une survivantes,la princesse a tomber part terre.

Izayoi:ahhh!!!

elle a essayer de s'enfuir mais tout de suite ils ont remarqer.

Izayoi:no!!noooo!!!

d'autres des demons sont arrivez part en derriere elle,la jeune a essayer de s'echapper mais elle recue un coup de poing qui la rendait inconciente.elle s'est reveiller et elle s'est trouver assise sur un lit très élégant,digne d'un roi.l'habitation était très grand...

Izayoi(en ce frotta la tête):où...où suis-je?

devant ses yeux elle apercue Inutaisho,il avait une vue froide et calculateur.

Inutaisho:tu est dans ma garrière et tu est prisonnière,humaine.

Izayoi:quoi?(elle regardant partout)pourquoi je suis ici?

Inutaisho:c'est rien de personel,princesse...c'est une chose qui a rapport avec ce que je dois faire avec ton père...

Izayoi:et qu'est-ce que mon père a avoir dans tout ca?

Inutaisho:cette chose ne sont pas de tes affaire.

Izayoi:je t'ordonne que tu me libèrent tout de suite!

la jeune se lève du lit et essaye de courrir vers la porte,le demon arrive en avance et bloque sont chemin...

Inutaisho:tu n'iras nulpart a moins que je te l'ordonne...(il l'égorge)a moins que,tu veux morrir...?

Izayoi(commence a s'ettouffer)ahggg!!!

Inutaisho la regardèrent,bientôt la rejetta sur le lit violètement...

Izayoi(se recupère):ahhg...ahgg...

Inutaisho:ne fait plus problème ou sinon je t'aurais avec plus de consideration.

Après avoir dis ça,le demon est sorti de l'habitation et laissèrent la porte fermer a clée.

la jeune est entrain de courrir vers la porte et essaye de l'ouvrir.

Izayoi(histerique):sortez-moi d'ici!!!!je vous en pris!!!!(commence a pleurrer)père!!!!!aidez-moi!!!

Suite...Chapitre 2

La nuit arriva et la jeune fille était fatigée de toujour pleurer,

elle était semi assise par terre,sur la porte.

Izayoi(lève la vue):qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour qu'il me fasse ça?

Dans une autre place de l'habitation.

Yaku:et la humaine est ici,colonel?

Inutaisho:biensûr...(regarde le passage)ces niaiseux penser vraiment rire de nous...mais un pacte est un pacte...et s'il ne payerrait pas la tribu alors sa fille lui devra payer la conséquence...

La démonne est sortie de l'habition...bientôt un autre de ses compagnons arriva,lui resemblait aussi a elle.

Démon:Yaku.

Yaku(s'est tourner de bord):Fuzen.

Fuzen(s'approche de elle):la humaine a fini son scandale...qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de elle?

Yaku:le colonel a ordoner de la laisser en vie jusqu'à son père nous paye...faut la mintenir avec du pain de l'eau.

Fuzen(fait une réverence):comme tu dis...

Cette nuit,très tard,le silence revenait dans toute l'endroit,Inutaisho se trouvait entrain de reviser ce qu'il pourrait faire avec les autres régions...jusqu'a il entendait un pleurrement...

Inutaisho:seraisse la humaine?

Il s'est diriger dans l'habitation de Izayoi,en comprenant que c'etait elle qui pleurait,il decida de pas ouvrir la porte pour pas la perturber plus que l'éta déjàs.de sa sa part,la jeune continua de lamenter...

Izayoi:père...j'ai tellement peur...(fait un geste de derrangement)horrible démon...on devrais toutes les tuers.

Inutaisho(voix):et qui le fera?parce que les patétiques appartiennent à ta race?

La fille a eu peur...elle s'est pas imaginer que le demon l'écoutait de ce commentaire.

Izayoi:...(pense)il m'a entendue...?

Inutaisho(s'est mit a dos sur la porte):qu'est-ce qu'il y a?...tu a déjàs fini tes phrases importantes?

Izayoi:...(pense)c'est mieux que je me tait...si je le dit en fâchant il pourra me tuer...

Le demon attendait et il entendait rien...

Inutaisho:Bah...elle est peut-être rester endormit...

La fille était sur une oreille sur la porte,en entendant se qu'il se passait en dehors de l'habitation...

Izayoi:bien...il est parti...(regarda par la fenêtre)c'est la seule unique sortie...

Elle courre vers la fenêtre,regardant avec horreur,trouve plus de trois étage de hauteur.

Izayoi(une larme):sa ce peux pas...pourquoi on amène les prisonnier dans des endroits comme ça?

Ouvre la fenêtre...elle apprecia les étoiles...et il n'avait pas de lune.

Izayoi:c'est la nouvelle lune aujoud'hui...

Quelque jours sont passer...aux demons ils trouvaient étrange que la humaine ne pleurait plus...en un matin,Yaku est rentrer dans l'habitation et a vue la jeune fille par terre...

Yaku:hey toi!humaine!lèves-toi!

La jeune fille était par terre avec de la sueur...elle a mis sa main sur son front...

Yaku:sa température monte!(sort en courrant)colonel!!colonel!!

Inutaisho se trouvait dans une autre habitation,quand la démonne est rentrer en courrant...

Inutaisho:qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec toi?c'est quoi tout se scandale?

Yaku:la humaine...sa température montre en fièvre...

Inutaisho a courru immediatement à l'habitation de la fille...il l'a prit dans ses bras et l'a mit sur le lit.avec sa main il a essuiller sa sueur,la fille a bouger un peu et elle a essayer de ouvrir les yeux...

Izayoi(a enlever sa main):ne...ne me touchez pas...s'il...s'il vous plait

Le démon a rester pétrifier avec l'attitude d'elle.Jusqu'a ce jour tout les créatures vivantes lui avait montrer respect...mais Izayoi fut la premiere le lui parler de cette maniere tellement...irrespectable...le démon n'a arreter de la voir pour un bon bout de temps.Yaku s'est rendu conte de ça.

Yaku(les interrompe):colonel?

Inutaisho(reaccione):uh?(tourne de bord vers la démonne)ah...Yaku...v'a chercher une plante médicinaire à la campagne...

Yaku:de quoi?

Inutaisho:de se que je t'ai dit...

La démonne a obéis à ses ordres,elle trouvait quelque chose de bizarre au colonel...et elle avait tellement raison.Elle est revenue,Inutaisho ne s'est pas encore s'epparer de la jeune,il l'a mouillait sur le front de l'eau froide pour diminuir la fièvre.Pendant trois jours plus tard,Izayoi c'est enfin reveiller,jusqu'à....elle a vue Inutaisho debout sur le lit a coté d'elle.

Izayoi:qu'est-ce...qu'est-ce qui m'est passer?

Inutaisho(un air dérrangeant):tu a était malade pour trois jours,madame...mais grace a une plante medicinale tu t'est récupérer...(en ce moment le demon sort de l'habitation)

Izayoi:et oui...sa parait que c'etait important pour lui.

voix:ne disait pas ca,ma chère...

Izayoi:ahhhh!!!qui a dit ça??

En ce temps,elle sentait que quelque chose lui piquait sur son coup elle a donc tapper...en regardant sa main,c'était une puce.

Izayoi:et toi t'est qui?

Myoga:je suis Myoga...et je suis un servant de maître Inutaisho.

Izayoi:tu te renfère avec ce démon arrogant?

Myoga:non,ma jeune...il n'est pas tellement méchant qui a l'air...c'est lui qui a été a vos coter en tout le moment de votre maladie.

Izayoi(surprise):lui?

Myoga:oui,ma chère...et je devais dire que je l'ai jamais vu tellement préocuper...ni même avec son fils.

C'est là que le coeur de Izayoi a accélérer...quand elle était malade c'etait seulement sa marraine qui était a ses coté et fut personne d'autre...

Izayoi:je voudrait lui remercier personellement...

Myoga:je peux arranger ça.

la puce est aller dans la cerrure et il a ouvrit la porte...

Izayoi:comment tu a fait ca?

Myoga:suivez-moi ma chère.

La petite a suivi la puce et bientôt,il sont arriver au balcon,Inutaisho était là,regardait le ciel...quand elle le voyait.

Myoga:maître Inutaisho...

Inutaisho(s'est retourner):qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe,Myoga?

Myoga:la jeune veux vous parler la parole.

Inutaisho:ah oui?

Izayoi:oui...

Au moment que le démon s'est retourner et surprenu de la voir debout devant porte.

Izayoi:je...je voulais avoir votre atensions...

Inutaisho:ah...ça...

La jeune a vue le démon...et elle lui a vu différent...le vent soufflait fort en revelant a un homme très normal...et ils n'arretait pas de se regarder pour un bon bout de temps...

ceraisse le naissement d'une nouvelle romance??

a voir le prochain chapitre......

suivant....

**chapitre 3:l'amour sans limite.**

**Inutaisho(retourne a regarder le paysage):j'allais pas te permettre a mourrir comme ca...**

**Izayoi(roujie):ah oui?**

**Inutaisho:biensur que non...si tu serais morte ton père ne payerai pas ce qu'il nous doit.**

**Izayoi(se fache):Ah...alors c'était pour ca...**

**Inutaisho:mais,qu'est-ce que tu pensais?**

**Izayoi:en ce cas ne vous préocupé pas,monsieur...mon père va vous payer ce qu'il doit...en échange de mon cadavre(retourne vers la porte)**

**La jeune se retire en étant très facher...Myoga était pétrifier avec une telle situation.**

**Myoga:mais...maitre...elle ne devait pas vous parler comme ca...enttender que...**

**Inutaisho:silence,Myoga!**

**Myoga(apeurrer):daccord...c'est mieux que je me tait...**

**Inutaisho(pense):ne me fait pas cette situation que je suis en train de me rendre conte...un démon comme moi ne peux pas...**

**voix:père...**

**Inutaisho(se retourne):Seshomaru...qu'est-ce que tu veux?**

**Sesshomaru:tu m'as demander d'amener le vieux Totosai,n'est-ce pas?**

**Inutaisho:oui.**

**Sesshomaru:mais...père...tu as déjas Tenseiga.**

**Inutaisho:no me questionne pas,mon fils...et maintenant retires-toi j'ai d'autre chose a faire.**

**Sesshomaru(desolutionner de ce commentaire):oui... père...**

**Et quand le gars est sorti...Inutaisho est retourner a admirer le paysage.Répentinnement il crut voir l'image d'Izayoi.**

**Inutaisho(appeurer):mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?**

**Il retourne a voir pour comprendre que c'était rien.Au jour suivant,bientot de déjeuner,Izayoi a ouverte encore la porte,Yaku était en train de passée.**

**Yaku:Hey toi!!pour qui tu te prends?retourne a ta prison!!**

**Inutaisho(tout à coup aparait):laisse-la Yaku...**

**Yaku(cofondue)mais...monsieur...**

**Bientot Izayoi était dans le jardin de la garrière,en regardant les roses qui poussaient de cette endroit.**

**voix:elles sont très belles tu ne crois pas?**

**Izayoi(se retourne):ah...mais si vous...**

**Inutaisho:tranquille...je viens pas pour t'attaquer...**

**Izayoi(regarde les roses):c'est rare que ce genre de plante poussent dans cet endroit,vrai?**

**Inutaisho:c'est comme ca...elles ont commencer a se reproduire.**

**Izayoi:À ma mère aussi les aimaient beaucoup...c'était ces fleurs préférée...elle est morte sa fait pas longtemps...**

**Le démon pouvait apprécié que les larmes sortaient discrètement de la jeune fille.**

**Inutaisho(décend la vue):oui...je comprend ce que tu dis...**

**Izayoi:Ah oui?je pensait que les démons n'avaient pas de sentiments.**

**Inutaisho:bien si tu le dis oui...oui nous en avions...**

**Izayoi:désoler.**

**Inutaisho:moi j'ai perdu ma femme il y a un an,en donnant un deuxième enfant mais lementablement l'enfant aussi n'a pas pu survivre.**

**Izayoi:je...suis désoler...**

**Inutaisho:je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te raconte tout ça...**

**Izayoidesfois c'est parce que on sens la même peine.**

**Inutaisho(la regarde):c'est possible...**

**Izayoi(le regarde):en...en ceretaine forme...(sourie)je suis étonner de savoir que les démons aussi peuvent arriver a aimer.**

**Après ils sont rester comme ca,en se regardant les uns les autres.ils ont rester comme pour un long temps.**

**Inutaisho(nerveux):bien...je...je crois que je me retire...**

**Izayoi(nerveuse):oui...c'est correct...**

**personne s'est rendu conte que quelqu'un les espionnaient dans une fenêtre.**

**voix:ça...ça se peut pas...**

**Un autre jour est passé,Izayoi encore en train de passer dans le jardin.Au moment elle s'est fonçée sur Inutaisho.**

**Izayoi(toute rouge):je...je suis désoler...**

**Inutaisho:...**

**Izayoi(essaye de se sepparer de lui):c'était de ma faute...**

**Inutaisho n'avait pas l'air de la lacher,la regada dans les yeux,Izayoi aussi.Le démon pouvait se rendre conte que derriere de sa vue se cachait une profonde tristesse.**

**Inutaishi:ton nom est Izayoi,est-ce vrai?**

**Izayoi(rouge):oui...et tu es le puissant Inutaisho,est-ce vrai?**

**Inutaisho:oui**

**Continu de la regarder.**

**Inutaisho:Izayoi...qu'est-ce que t'as?**

**Izayoi:pourquoi?**

**Inutaisho: tu es la fille de l'homme le plus riche de l'endroit,qui fait de toi la fille la plus riche de la région mais je vois clairement que tu n'es pas contente...**

**Izayoi(se retourne en regardant a une autre place):des niaiseries...**

**Inutaisho(la prend du menton pour qu'elle la regarde encore):tu es sûr?**

**Izayoi:je...**

**Inutaisho:dis-moi qu'est-ce qu'il y a...**

**Izayoi:non...non je ne suis pas contente...c'est que j'ai tout...mais...a metont que je doit me marrier le fil du général du clan Momoyama...**

**Inutaisho(la lache):je vois...(la regarde plus)et toi...tu es amoureuse de lui?**

**Izayoi:de Tansei?non...biensûr que non...mais...(decend la vue)je n'ai pas d'ellection...je dois obéir mon père dans tout...**

**Inutaisho:je deteste que les pères des humains fassent ça.**

**Izayoi:oui...mais j'ai pas d'option...jusqu'à tu me libère et je dois aller a la mansion Momoyama a complir mon destin...**

**Inutaisho:mais tu le fera pas...**

**Izayoi(cru ce quelle a dit):quoi?**

**Inutaisho:il a changer d'opignion,Izayoi...**

**Izayoi(cofondue):mais qu'est-ce que tu dis?**

**Inutaisho(s'approche et prend sa main):regarde,Izayoi...seulement j'aimerais te dire les choses comme ils le sont...je sais que ton père doit me payer la tribut qu'il me doit...et ça serait...si je te laisse ici...avec moi...**

**Izayoi:mais...mais si je reste ici...je...**

**Au moment que Inutaisho s'est approcher de elle et l'a embrasser...la jeune au début ne savait pas quoi faire,elle a fermée ses yeux doucement.**

**a continuer.....un peu de serieux et j'espere ke vous netes pas tomber de la chaise!!**

suivant...

_**chapitre 4:La grande nouvelle.**_

_**Izayoi(reactionne):je...je ne peux pas...je devrais pas...**_

_**Inutaisho:qu'est-ce qu'il y a?**_

_**Izayoi(s'eloigne un peu de lui):nous sommes...nous sommes tellement...tu...tu est un démon...et moi...**_

_**Inutaisho(s'aproche d'elle et caresse sa face):une humaine...je sais...**_

_**Izayoi:mais...**_

_**Inutaisho:Izayoi...je t'oubligerai pas de faire quelque chose que tu ne doit pas...**_

_**Izayoi:qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?**_

_**Inutaisho(souspire lentement):regarde...en ce temps que ne nous sommes traiter...et arriver a sentir...quelque chose...quel chose que j'ai jamais senti pour personne...ni même pour ma femme...et moi...ce que je veux c'est que tu soit contente...**_

_**Izayoi(surprise):I...Inutaisho...**_

_**Inutaisho(détourne le regard): oui...tu devrai penser que je me suis rendu fou pour que je te parle de cette manière...**_

_**Izayoi:Inutaisho...**_

_**Au moment qu'un servant de Inutaisho,est arriver en courrant.**_

_**démon:collonel.**_

_**Inutaisho: qu'est-ce qu'il y a?**_

_**démon:une carosse vient d'arriver avec plein de richesses de la part de l'autre territoire.**_

_**Inutaisho(deculutionner):ah...je vois...c'est correct...tu peux te retirer...**_

_**Et ils se retrouvèrent encore seules.**_

_**Inutaisho(regarde le ciel):bien...Izayoi...je crois que...C'est l'heure que tu retournes chez toi...dejas que...(se retourne a une autre place)ton père a accompli de la parti du contrat...**_

_**Izayoi(descends la vue):oui...**_

_**Inutaisho(sans la regarder):tu partirras demain au matin....et comme ça sa se peut qu'on se retrouve plus a se revoir...(se retire)bonne chance,princesse...**_

_**Elle regardait que le démon qui s'élloignait et son coeur battait de plus en plus fort.Cette nuit Inutaisho se trouvait dans sa chambre et il regardait les étoiles a travers de sa fenêtre.**_

_**Inutaisho(pense):je deteste cette classe de sentiments...ce n'ai pas digne de démon comme moi...mais...(se rapelle de la face d'Izayoi)je...je peut pas l'éviter...**_

_**Au moment quel qu'un cogne à la porte.Le démon est allé ouvrir et il s'est rendu conte qu'il sagissait de Izayoi.**_

_**Inutaisho(surprit):qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?**_

_**La jeune le regarde et elle avait plein de larmes.**_

_**Inutaisho(préocupper):qu'est-ce qu'il y a?est-tu correct?**_

_**Izayoi:non..parce que je me suis rendu conte de quelque chose...**_

_**Inutaisho(plus préocupper):quel est cette chose?dis-moi-le!**_

_**Izayoi:je me suis rendu conte que...(regarde dans les yeux)que je ne souhaite pas de me séparrer de ton coté...**_

_**Immédiatement Izayoi est aller dans ses bras et l'a embrasser.Inutaisho était très surprit et il a accepté son béser.**_

_**(TEXTE SPÉCIAL CAR IL EST INTERDIT DE QUI SOIT LA PERSONNE NE LIS CA ALORS ALLER ME REJOINDRE SUR LE CHATTE POUR LAVOIR ET AUSSI NOUS ALLONS CONTINUER L'HISTOIRE)**_

_**(flash back)**_

_**Inutaisho était devant Izayoi,la carosse l'attendait.**_

_**Izayoi(triste):je ne veux pas m'enaller.**_

_**Inutaisho:je te promais que j'irais pour toi et tu seras ma femme.**_

_**Il apela un sevant et lui amenait un petit oiseau avec des plumes de plein de couleurs.**_

_**Inutaisho:si tu souhaite de m'envoyer des nouvelles utilise ce oiseau comme ca il pourra me donné le message.Rappel toi que notre séparassion seras temporaire.**_

_**Izayoi(vas dans ses bras):je t'attendrais.**_

_**Inutaisho:je me retarderai pas...fais-moi confiance...je t'aime...Izayoi...**_

_**La jeune est rentrer dans la carosse tristement et avec sa douleur de son âme elle dit au revoir au démon.**_

_**Et au moment que la fille est rentrer chez elle,sa famille la reçue émotivement,son père la embrasser et ses frères et soeurs pleuraient de joie.Le père d'Izayoi avait décider que cette fois que c'est Tansei qui alla la visiter à son palace.**_

_**Un matin,la jeune et sa marraine étaient en train de passer dans le jardin.**_

_**Marraine:mademoiselle...vous avez l'air d'être fatiguer...**_

_**Izayoi:ce n'ai rien,marraine...**_

_**Marraine(la regarde détaillement):Mhmmm...**_

_**Izayoi(la regarde):il se passe quel que chose?**_

_**Marraine:non...ce n'ai rien...si se fut pas toi un fille obéissante et bonne éducation...(sourrit)je jurais que vous allez avoir un enfant.**_

_**En ce temps,Izayoi était pétrifiée.**_

_**Marraine:qu'est-ce qu'il y a,princesse?**_

_**Izayoi(visiblement nerveuse):non...ce n'ai rien...j'ai...quel que chose a faire...(s'élloigne en courant)**_

_**En attendant,Inutaisho se trouvait dans sa chambre quand au moment le petit oiseau avec des plumes de plein de couleurs était sur la fenêtre et il est aller voir**_

_**Inutaisho:l'oiseau...(s'appreoche et enleve le message de sa patte)sa devrais être de la part d'Izayoi...**_

_**Commence a lire...immédiatement sa face a changer et sort de toute prise de sa chambre.Le message est tombée part terre et on pouvait lire que c'était écrit:"Inutaisho:nous allons avoir un enfant"**_

_**a voir le prochain chapitre **_


End file.
